October and April
by aralana765
Summary: A fic comparing Nightcrawler and Shadowcat's relationship to the song October and April by the Rasmus.


**A few things to make clear: 1. I don't own this song or Wolverine and the X-Men, etc. 2. The first two verses are the scene from the episode X-Calibre when the X-Men show up. 3. Anything in italics is in Kurt's perspective. Anything that is underlined is Kitty. Anything that is both, is both of them. That's about it.**

**She was like April skies, Sunrise in her eyes,**

**Child of light, Shining star, Fire in her heart,**

**Brightest day, Melting snow, Breaking through the chill,**

**October and April**

Kurt saw the jet pulling closer to the ship, recognizing the man in the cockpit. He knew what the man, and everyone else in the plane would want. They would want him to go with them, to abandon these people. He couldn't do that to these kids. So he hardened his heart. He needed to finish this job no matter what Logan said. He forced his heart to be like ice. He put his arm around Sammy and waved at his old team, happy to see them, despite his decision. Then he saw Kitty. She was searching for him through the window. Then, not even waiting for the door to open, she leapt through the side of the jet, onto the deck. Of all the X-Men, and all the students, he had missed her the most. That bright grin that lit up her face like a warm spring morning. Those eyes that shone like two golden suns. Kitty seemed to glow in Kurt's eyes, burning her image there like staring at the stars. She pushed herself towards him with all her might, through some of the passengers even, showing him the force and heat within her heart. Kurt almost lost his balance at the impact when Kitty threw her arms around him, making today the best day he had had in a long time. She whispered softly to him, '"I missed you." This more than anything began to melt his icy resolve. She forced her way into his frozen heart, spreading her warmth. He wanted to go with her. And he almost did. But he saw the boy, Sammy. He couldn't leave. But it hurt him to say goodbye to her again.

**He was like frozen skies in October night,**

**Darkest cloud, endless storm, raining from his heart,**

**Coldest snow, Deepest thrill, Tearing down his will,**

**October and April**

Kitty watched him from the Blackbird. She knew him better than anyone could, and could already guess what his answer would be; just from the way he watched them land. She had seen him notice the blackbird, simply to disappear and reappear on the ship covered with mutants. He stood stoically in the front of the ship, where she had stood when Logan showed up and invited her aboard, his arm around a young boy, a smile on his face. Maybe she was wrong about his choice. Then she noticed the way he stood, wary, determined, ready for anything and everything, but still happy to see them. But something was holding him back. It was only when she saw his set shoulders, and his cold eyes like an early winter night that she truly realized. He was determined to stay. He was not coming with them. But she was determined to change his mind. She launched herself through the side of the jet onto the deck, forcing herself closer to the dark creature before her, phasing through anything in her way. She could see the turmoil in his eyes, rethinking his decision endlessly, the choice roiling through his mind like a thunderstorm. His indecision hit her like that selfsame storm, but it gave her hope. He might still come with her. She threw her arms around him feeling his ice-cold skin against hers. She heard his heart pound faster, just as hers did, exciting them both in the thrill of the moment. She looked into his eyes, begging, but he had decided to stay, just as she had known he would. It hurt them both. She looked back at him once more from the jet, and kept watching him until the jet was too far away for her to see him.

**Like hate and love, **_**worlds apart.**_

**This fatal love was like poison right from the start.**

_**Like light and dark, **_**worlds apart.**

_**This fatal love was like poison right from the start.**_

I hated him from the beginning, always teasing me, scaring me, taunting me when I couldn't get him back. But we worked so well together I guess I couldn't help but fall in love.

_She is all the way across the world. I'm in Genosha, she is in America. I am enjoying a free vacation, she is fighting for mutant rights. I need to get back to her. To be close again._

I suppose loving him was what made it hurt the most. It hurt to love him when he didn't love me. Later, it hurt to love him when we grew distant. It hurts to love him now, when he loves another woman.

_No one thought we would work. She shined in everything she does; I work best in the darkest of shadows. We are complete opposites. That's why I love her._

I miss him. I hate not being able to just walk down the hall to see him, or pick up the phone to talk to him. He is in Genosha, a place so perfect he may never want to leave. Heck, I almost went there to live. And he has found someone else to be with. I saw a flash of red on the screen, heard her voice as he hung up. Dear Heavenly Father, please help him. And help me to accept this. Amen.

_Stuck in this globe, no way out. I had made it so close to the mansion, so close to her. I should have gone with her, with all of them, when they offered. Now there's a chance I will never see her again._

_**We were like loaded guns, sacrifice our lives.**_

**We were like love undone, craving to entwine.**

_**Fatal touch, final thrill, love was bound to kill**_

**October and April**

_We had trained together to not only use our powers to protect others, but sometimes, when necessary, to use them as weapons. To defend us and others around us. We gave up everything._

We were close, but we were fading, even before the explosion. He told me that he didn't think we would last much longer. That we would be done soon. But that day when the Professor disappeared, we clung to each other, with even his tail pulling me closer.

_That last day, the last time we touched, the last kiss before we left. From the beginning, we knew it would end. We knew it wouldn't work. We were too different._

**October and April**

He was cold and perfect.

_She was bright and beautiful._

**October and April**

_It wasn't meant to be._

**October and April**

**Please tell me what you think. Ask me questions about this. Sorry it's so short, and also, sorry for not updating A New Kit in Town in a while. I'm working on it, I promise.**


End file.
